A Spartan's Feelings
by general MB
Summary: Do Spartans even feel? Are they real people? Those are some of the questions Linda faces when she returns to Earth. But when she is given some downtime, Linda finds herself battling inner demons and her new feelings for a fellow Spartan. John/Linda
1. Chapter 1: silent type

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo**

**chapter 1: silent type**

December 9, 2520

location: Beta Antares system, emerald cove

9 year old John-117 surveyed his team of 74 other nine year olds, scattered around the beach on the island they were hiding out on. He was sitting around a fire with his two best friends, Kelly-087 and Sam-034. They had come to this island after ditching Chief Mendez, they were originally on an underwater training mission, but the Chief had sabotaged half their air tanks. In return the Spartans had taken his tanks and they swam out to this island. Fred had gathered some clams from the bottom of the ocean and some fish he killed using an improvised combat knife he made from one of the air tanks.

"When was the last time we relaxed like this?" Kelly asked as she pried open her clam.

"I think this is the first" said Sam.

"Lets hope it isn't the last" said John. He took another look around at his fellow Spartans, most were gathered around other fires, but then John noticed someone sitting near the palm trees, alone. John recognized it was Linda by her close cropped, blood-red hair, she always stood out in front of the others because of this feature. She was cradling in her arms a SRS99C-S2 that she swiped from one of the crates at the Chief's staging area.

"Why is Linda all by herself?" John asked Sam.

"She's been like that for a couple of weeks, ever since the last capture the flag exercise" Sam replied.

"I'm going to talk to her" said John.

"Don't" said Kelly, "I herd that Will went to talk to her once, and she got so mad she hit him".

John dismissed the rumors and promptly stood up and left the fire. Out of all the Spartans, Linda was the one he knew the least. He always hung around Sam and Kelly. As he approached her John realized he didn't know what to say so he started with something simple.

"What do you have there?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" Linda replied without even looking up at him.

"You know you can barely hold that thing" said John as he sat down next to her, "and I bet its so waterlogged it won't even fire".

"The scope is fried" said Linda, "but the rest it perfectly air tight, it can still fire provided I had any ammo for it".

"So I was wondering... why are you all by yourself?" John asked.

"I like being by myself" she replied. John knew she had to be hiding something.

"I herd you've been by yourself since the capture the flag game" said John. "Did something happen?"

"No" she replied in a harsh tone.

"Just tell me" he said

"no"

"please?"

"uhggg, fine" she said as she set the rifle down in front of her. "During the game Fhajad and I were on the same team. Me and him slipped past the line and Kelly saw us, you know how fast she is. She was about to get me so I pushed Fhajad into her and I manged to grab the flag. Later when I was alone Fhajad confronted me, it got into a fight real fast and he ended up pushing me into the side of one of the bunks, and that's how I got this". She pointed to a fresh scar on her left jaw line. "As soon as I got cut he suddenly started playing nice, but I smacked him in the stomach and ran off. I started crying and Doctor Halsey found me and stitched me up".

John had noticed she started to cry a little so he went to put an arm around her shoulder but Linda shoved him away.

"I don't need your pity" she said. "Deja said we should put out feelings aside, how am I supposed to be a Spartan if I cry like this?"

"Its just normal" John replied. "so what if you cry a little, it shows that you're a person".

Linda finally met John's gaze and she smiled. "Thanks" she whispered.

"I'll look after you and make sure Fhajad or anyone else doesn't bother you" John said.

"Promise?" Linda asked.

"Promise" John replied.

* * *

September 13, 2552

location: tau ceti system, UNSC frigate _Gettysburg_

"Cortana, get us out of here" John said to her avatar displayed on the bridge's holotank. They had just watched the destruction of the Covenant battlestation _unyielding heirophant,_ but it had cost them one of their fellow Spartans as well as two of the finest naval officers the Master Chief ever served under.

"Plotting randomized vector" Cortana reported, "with the new slipspace engine we should make it to Earth in thirty-eight hours".

"Why can't we just go directly?" Linda asked from the NAV station adjacent to the holotank. "The Covenant already know Earth's location so its not a violation of the Cole protocol".

"It still applies" said Cortana, "we cant take the risk of having the surviving Covenant ships follow us".

"Just get us out of here" John said again, he was getting a bit nervous that the Covenant might find them in their concealed location behind a moon. Cortana complied and the familiar pinpricks of light formed around their battered frigate and they gently glided into slipspace thanks in part to the borrowed Covenant slipspace drive they affixed on the _Gettysburg._

"Chief, request permission to go below" Linda asked.

"Granted" he replied.

Linda gave him a nod then left the bridge and rode the lift down to the machine shop which was designated at the Spartan's temporary barracks. She pried her helmet off and inspected it, some of the components were new, salvaged by red team on Reach. Mostly the ones in the back where she was shot and killed by a jackal's plasma pistol.

_Killed_, that word stuck in her head, she actually died. Linda had made a few remarks about it after she was revived by Doctor Halsey, but those were mostly jokes. Now that she had some down time, strange feelings started to pop into her head, she just didn't feel the same anymore. Linda sat down on the floor, crossleged and closed her eyes, although she never adopted the religion she was a practicer of several Zen meditation techniques that helped hone her skills with the sniper rifle. After a few minutes of controlled breathing she found her mind adrift in the Zen no-thought state. She was however interrupted from her meditations as someone else entered the machine shop, John. He glanced at her briefly before walking over to the other end of the room and standing before a metal table, he began to disconnect his armor. Linda watched him from the corner of her eye and pretended to still be meditating. John removed the upper portions of his armor and striped of the top part of his undersuit reveling the pasty white skin of his body, but around parts of his neck were nasty looking bruises. She couldn't see his chest but she could make out the edge of another bruise on his side. Without even thinking about it she got up and walked over to him.

"Chief, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"Like hell" said Linda as she grabbed the Chief's arm and spun him around to face her. "Chief!" she cried when she saw the extent of the injury, the bruise covered most of his lower right side and it had a nasty gash in the middle.

"I was going to use some biofoam" he said.

"Chief, this is serious" she said, "you've defiantly got a fractured rib, what if it was forced back and punctured your heart?"

"It wasn't" said John, "you don't need to worry".

"Like hell" Linda said again as she crossed over to the wall and removed a heavy duty first aid kit from one of the lockers, then went back to the Chief.

"You better just let me do this" said John.

"Like hell, Chief" Linda once again said. She removed her armor gauntlets and delicately began touching the bruise to find the exact rib that was fractured. "Just tell me where it hurts the most". As she was doing this Linda started to get this weird feeling in her chest, like it was becoming lighter.

"There" John said which brought Linda out of her daze.

Linda removed the biofoam and stuck it into the spot John had specified, in seconds the foam had hardened around the rib. Linda removed a dressing and began wrapping around the Chief's body. When she was finished she urned her attention to the smaller bruises on his neck, unfortunately they would have to heal on their own.

"How did you get all these?" Linda asked.

"In a tangle with something called a_ brute_" John explained, "they're more like big hairy apes". John remembered that Linda was posted in an impossible position outside the temple where the brutes were. He risked everything to save her, all in his mind because of the promise he made to her when they were nine. He looked over at her face, specifically the old scar she had on her jawline, just one of many she now had due to the risky operation to save her life. In a way, John blamed himself for letting Linda die the first time. This was just one patch of guilt in a never ending list.

"I think the rest of you is fine" said Linda.

"Glad to hear it" said John. "How are you doing?"

"I'm green, Chief" she replied.

"That's not what I mean" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm trying to ask how you're handling the whole 'coming back from the dead' thing".

"I'm fine, it was nothing" she replied as she left the Chief and went back to her corner of the room. Standing there in front of John half naked made the strange feeling in her gut get worse, but the strangest thing for Linda was... she liked it.

* * *

September 14, 2552

location: Sol system, UNSC frigate_ Gettysburg _

Their frigate emerged from slipspace in record time and they were immediately surrounded by squadrons of longswords, due to the fact the _Gettysburg_ was presumed lost at Reach. Cortana was able to give them the proper authentication codes and the frigate was ushered to McKinley station. When informed of the Covenant engineers on board the UNSC had the ship put under quarantine until ONI med teams could come aboard. When they did they had the Spartans and Sergeant Johnson disembark the ship and into a sterilized section of the station. But they were separated from Johnson.

"Where are you taking him?" John asked.

"He's being sent to med station M25L as are you, but you'll be taking separate transports" said a Doctor in a hazmat suit.

"Don't worry, Chief" said Johnson, "I've been through worse".

John nodded and they were ushered off to waiting pelicans and flown out to the med station. Once there they entered yet another sterilized area and the Spartans were placed on a conveyor and their armor was hosed down by chemical agents. Then they passed through another chamber and bathed in ultraviolet radiation to make sure all microorganisms on their armor were dead. They entered a clean room and had to wait for ten minutes until another Doctor appeared in a clean room suit.

"We'll need you to be inspected and decontaminated separately" said The Doctor, "that's why we separated you from the Sergeant. We need to reduce the risk of contamination if you contracted something from those Covenant engineers".

"I'm sure we didn't" said Linda.

"Never the less, we can't be sure" said The Doctor. "Now follow me".

He took the Spartans into the hall and one by one they were pulled into separate rooms by orderlies. Linda glanced at John as she was ushered into the prep room and asked to remove her armor. She complied and after a half hour she was in her undersuit, which was in no better condition than her armor. It had a few large holes from where the plasma burned through the MJOLNIR armor and all the way through her to the bone. She was told to remove that too and after some blood was drawn she then passed through a chemical shower and then into an examination room, she was given a black bra and underwear to put on, then told to wait. Linda sat on the bed for ten more minutes before another Doctor, not in a hazmat suit came in.

"I'm Doctor Patterson" he said as he began writing something down on his data pad. "Sorry about not getting you some proper attire but I need to examine the extent of your injuries, which I can see are quite extensive".

Linda looked down at her pail body. Wearing only underwear, all of her scars from the operation were visible.

"According to your blood test you recently had a massive transfusion" said Patterson, "and judging from your scars you must have had a flash cloned organ transplant".

"I did" said Linda, "I was wounded at Reach and declared clinically dead. I was in cryo until medical personnel were able to revive me".

The Doctor's eyes shot open when she that that and he began writing more stuff down on his data pad. "Have you experienced any problems physically, loss of motor control, spasms?" he asked

"no"

"what about mentally, dizziness, lapses in judgment or memory?" Patterson asked.

"No" Linda replied.

"so you're saying you're fine?"

"yes"

"ok, well I think that does it, we still need to keep you here overnight for observation but according to your blood work you don't have any immediate infections, try and get some rest".

"Thanks, Doctor" said Linda as he left. When Patterson was in the hall he went over his notes and forwarded them into his report, along with another message at the bottom.

/Recommend SPARTAN-058 undergo psychological evaluation for possible KIA syndrome/

/END FILE/


	2. Chapter 2: inquisitors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo**

**chapter 2: inquisitors **

September 15, 2552

location: Sol system, M25L recovery station

Linda awoke in a private recovery room that offered a full view of Earth from the window. She figured she was sedated during the night and moved in here, she was also dressed in a white robe, under which was the underwear she was given yesterday. The door opened and a Marine private entered carrying a black uniform and he placed it on the bed.

"There's a transport leaving in thirty minutes for HIGHCOM" he said "you need to be on it".

"Can I see John?" she asked.

"Who?"

"sorry, the Master Chief" Linda corrected.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the orders are to keep you all separated until after the debriefing" the private said again. "Oh, I almost forgot". He set a small case onto of the uniform and saluted as he left. Linda crossed over from the window and opened the case, inside was a purple heart and an oak cluster. She took it out and inspected it, this was her third purple heart and her second cluster, the clusters were only awarded when you got a subsequent metal. At the bottom box was the accompanying ribbon she would have to pin to her dress uniform. She made the changes to the uniform the marine dropped off for her and began putting it on. She had finished with the pants and was about to put on the black wool jacket that bore her rank, name, ribbons and the patch of the Spartan program. But she stopped for a minute to inspect it. Linda had gathered her fair share of ribbons over the years but it was nowhere near as impressive as John's. She donned the shirt, went down to the hangar bay and boarded her pelican to the surface. On the ride she pondered why she asked the marine to see John instead of the team as a whole. She pushed this thought aside as her pelican arrived at Sydney.

--

After going through rigorous screening Linda was admitted to the lobby of one of the briefing rooms and told to wait. The room had a high ceiling with the UNSC seal brazen on it, the floor was marble and there was a comfortable lounger area where she took a seat.

"Nice to see you up" said Sergeant Johnson as he sat next to her.

"I'm doing fine, sir" said Linda.

"They asked some pretty tough questions of the Chief when he was here earlier" said Johnson.

"John was here?" Linda asked, she realized she did it again.

"Yeah, but he left a few hours ago, they did my debrief, and now I'm just waiting for a friend" said Johnson.

Linda's green eyes gravitated to Johnson's medals, one in particular stood out among the rest. It was of a planet with a sword going down the middle, on one side of the sword the planet was a lush green-blue but on the other side it was burning. This medal was the first contact medal and it was only awarded to veterans of the first battle of Harvest, there were only a handful of people left alive who had it.

"You were at Harvest?" Linda asked.

"I was" said Johnson, "in fact, I was the first marine to meet a Covenant ugly up close".

Linda was about to ask another question but Johnson stood up upon seeing a woman emerge from one of the elevators. She had a few streaks of gray in her hair and she wore the uniform of a Navy officer. Linda noticed she also had a first contact metal pinned to her uniform. She hugged Johnson and the two left shortly after.

"Ma'am, they're ready for you" said an MP standing at the door.

Linda stood up and entered the double doors.

* * *

September 15, 2552

location: Sol system, UNSC _hopeful_

First Lieutenant Alicia Baker strolled through the halls of the mobile battlefield hospital heading for her office. She was a psychiatrist on the _hopeful_ and at only 29 she was one of the best under Admiral Jeromni. She entered her office and found a message from Jeromni on her computer so she read it.

**FROM: vice admiral Jeromni, commanding officer- UNSC hopeful**

**TO: first lieutenant Alicia baker MD, UNSC hopeful **

**/message begins/ **

Allie, I've got an assignment for you. An old friend on M25L has requested a psychiatrist for a patent he believes is suffering from KIA syndrome. Now I know you like a challenge but you need to take a step back and consider this one for a moment because this patient is a Spartan. Either way you've been placed on temporary detachment to ONI section three and you're being sent to Earth. I know you can handle this and if you need anything don't hesitate to ring me.

-Jeromni

**/message ends/**

Baker couldn't believe what she read. Everyone had herd of the Spartans at this point, but Baker couldn't understand why one would need a shrink. Then there was the mention of having KIA syndrome. Baker had never found a patient she couldn't understand and like what the Admiral said earlier, she liked a challenge.

--

An hour later Baker was on a shuttle to Earth. Strangely enough she was the only one aboard and probably figured because ONI had sent it. It was a VIP shuttle complete with a lounge area, briefing room and even a galley. She sat in one of the leather couches and busied her self in the records of the Spartan II program. ONI had given Baker provisional security clearance so she could read the files but ONI made her sign several nondisclosure agreements before turning over the files. She was shocked to discover the Spartans conscripting process involved kidnapping the children and replacing them with flash clones. Baker read on about their training, augmentations and finally their MJOLNIR armor. She came upon that was classified at the highest level but her clearance allowed her to read it. It was titled "Spartan roster". Inside was a single sheet of paper with all of the Spartans that graduated in 2525. Her jaw dropped when she scanned the list and saw all but four marked MIA. At the bottom was a footnote from section three, directive 930 stated that all Spartan casualties were to be listed as MIA to preserve the myth that Spartans never die. Beneath that was another foot note that added an acceptation to the list. Spartan-087 and the Spartans of Gray Team were the only true MIA Spartans. Baker finally arrived at the file of her 'patient', Linda-058. According to her records she had been presumed dead at the battle of Reach and placed into cryo by John-117, the famed Master Chief. According to the reports Linda was called a lone wolf among the Spartans, an excellent marksman, practicer of Zen.

"Sounds like the overall quiet type" Baker said to herself. Even with being armed with all the facts of the Spartans she knew that understanding this Linda was going to be a whole other can of worms.

* * *

September 15, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth, HIGHCOM

Linda sat before a panel of high ranking officers as they debriefed her about the events at Reach and her subsequent 'death'.

"So you were at no time on the surface of the construct world known as Halo?" the chairman asked

"No" Linda replied.

"Do you also confirm that you were not on the surface of Reach when the Spartans retrieved the unusual alien artifact?"

"No, as stated in the mission logs I was clinically dead until I was revived on the twelfth" said Linda.

"Are you aware of the date log error between these events?" the chairman asked.

"I was told that that the _pillar of autum_n arrived at the Halo on the nineteenth and my cryo tube was ejected as per SOP. It was then retrieved by Spartan-117 and he took it to Reach aboard the capture Covenant flagship. From what Doctor Halsey told us the crystal artifact found on Reach somehow pulled our Covenant ship through time to September the seventh and when the ship jumped with the artifact we were sent a week into the future".

"According to the report, the artifact was destroyed shortly after".

"That is correct" said Linda.

"Very well, we have one more question for you. Do you know the whereabouts of Doctor Halsey and Spartan-087?"

"No, sir" Linda replied.

"Very good then. Petty Officer, you are dismissed. You are however not to discuss any information about Reach, Halo or anything covered in this room, am I clear?"

"Crystal, sir".

"good, a transport is waiting topside to take you to Vandenberg. You and the rest of your unit are being given extended shore leave until further notice".

"Sir, I request permission to be assigned to a mission instead".

"I applaud you tenacity, Spartan. But to tell you the truth we don't have anywhere to send the Spartans and if the Covenant do know Earth's location then we need the four of you rested and ready for battle".

"Sir, yes, sir" said Linda as she saluted and left.

* * *

September 19, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth, California- Vandenberg base

Southern California wasn't Reach but it had its perks. Most of the time the Spartans were in their MJOLNIR armor doing nothing most of the time. John hadn't herd from Cortana ever since the ONI spooks yanked her out of the frigate and whisked her away to a secret facility to be scanned. Linda hadn't really talked to John since the frigate and he only mentioned to her that his injuries were healing nicely. Lately, John was the only thing on Linda's mind.

"Excuse me, Petty Officer" a marine asked Linda as he entered the barracks where the Spartans were staying.

"Yes?" said Linda.

"I was told to bring you to building J right away".

Linda nodded and followed the marine out.

--

Baker had been set up in an office at Vandenberg building J by ONI who spared no expense. They gave her a desk, couch, chairs for the basics but the office also had very rare paintings, works of art and not to mention rugs. She was reclining behind her desk when the marine arrived with her patient. Linda was wearing her MJOLNIR armor which made Baker's job a little more difficult, not being able to read her body language.

"Ma'am, Spartan-058 reporting as ordered".

"At ease" said Baker, "and while you're here I'm either Doctor or Alicia, no ma'am crap".

"Yes, Doctor" said Linda.

"Why don't you sit down" she said offering one of the chairs in front of her desk, reinforced to support the MJOLNIR armor.

"May I ask what I'm doing here?" said Linda.

"I'm going to be truthful here" said Baker. She was a very unusual Doctor because she always told her patients from the first day why they were there and what she was going to do. "The doctor on M25L has noted some concerns about you, that you might be suffering from something we call KIA syndrome".

"KIA syndrome?" Linda asked.

"Its a psychological condition people get when they are declared clinically dead for a long amount of time and then revived, like you. Some people have trouble adjusting to society after coming back from the dead and this is epically difficult for religious people when they discover no afterlife waiting for them. Sometimes it can lead to emotional breakdowns, depression and suicide in most cases. People suffering from KIAS say that they feel a part of them is missing, that they no longer feel whole anymore. They believe they should be dead and the doctors had no right to bring them back... this is why people with KIAS often end up killing themselves".

"Ma'am, I don't believe I'm suffering from this KIA syndrome" said Linda. "Spartans are trained to repress their feelings".

"I know" said Baker "I read the files on the Spartan II program and just because you push your feelings aside doesn't mean they're gone. I know you must feel uncomfortable doing this but we need to determine if you've got KIA syndrome, and I'll be asking some questions that are a bit strange so bare with me".

"I'll do my best, ma'am" said Linda.

"I thought we agreed it was either Alicia or Doctor" said Baker.

"Sorry... Doctor" Linda replied.

"Lets get started then" said Baker. "we'll start with something easy, like your armor for instance. Why do you wear it all the time?"

"It enhances our strength and speed" Linda replied, "the armor is a very useful tool".

"Perhaps I should rephrase the question" said Baker, "why do you continually wear the armor in non-combat situations?"

Now Linda was starting to understand what Baker meant by 'uncomfortable questions'. "We're uncomfortable outside it" she finally said after a few moments, "we're accustomed to it".

"That can be our first topic of this session" said Baker, "trying to get you more comfortable outside your armor".

"I'll do my best" said Linda.

"That's all I ask" said Baker. "now why don't we try talking without the helmet on".

Linda complied and reached up, twisted the helmet sideways slightly and pulled it off with a hiss. Baker was unprepared for what shew saw. Linda's dossier gave her hair and eye color but not a picture of her face. Her red hair was cropped short, just slightly over regulation. Her skin was completely pail but surprisingly smooth for a woman of 41. In fact she looked closer to Baker's age. She figured her skin was so pail from long amounts of time in the armor.

"Its a start" said Baker.

--

A few hours later Linda was back in the barracks, fully concealed in her armor. Her talk with Baker had opened her eyes a little. She started to think about the KIA syndrome she mentioned earlier.

"_There's know way I've got it"_ she thought to herself. But she had to note several similarities to they way she'd been feeling and the symptoms of the syndrome. Linda collapsed on the reinforced bunk and tried to get some sleep. Thankfully it was quiet, John, Will and Fred were out so she had the place to herself... or so she thought because John walked in as she was falling asleep. He was in his dress uniform and had a hard look on his face.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she rolled over on her bunk to face him".

"I personally informed Captain Keyes' daughter of his death" John said, "she didn't take it well. Damn near went ballistic on me".

"I didn't know he had a daughter" said Linda.

"She's in the Navy too" said John as he began removing his uniform. "Lieutenant Commander to be precise, she even has a ship".

"I'm sorry" said Linda. "I should have been there with you."

"You didn't need to be" said John. "I can handle things like that. Besides, you didn't see him die".

Linda rolled over and tried to sleep. Her mind wandered to what John had said, it was a grim reminder that she was floating in a cryo tube over the Halo instead of fighting down there with John, like she should have been. She finally drifted off to sleep and had a very peculiar dream. Linda was sitting under a tree in the arms of John and for some reason he pressed his mouth over hers. Linda awoke immediately wondering what the hell that was all about, she started to feel that same weird feeling from before... the one she liked.


	3. Chapter 3: old times

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo**

**chapter 3: old times**

September 29, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- Vandenberg base

Linda sat on the floor of the barracks before a disassembled SRS99C, inspecting the various components. She wasn't in her armor, which was a first for a Spartan. Baker had over the past couple of days worked with Linda of trying to break her of her shy habits. After trying out a day without the armor Linda started to feel more relaxed and so she tried it another day, and then another until she just wore a standard gray uniform most of the time. Fred, John and Will still stayed inside their armor. John had started to notice her new behavior so today he showed up in the morning wearing the same gray uniform as Linda.

"Why the change?" Linda asked him.

"I wanted to see why you found it so interesting" John replied. "Can't say I've found the appeal yet. Although these uniforms will come in handy later on".

"Whys that?" Linda asked.

"I should probably tell you our orders" said John as he sat down on the bunk in front of Linda. "HIGHCOM is splitting up Blue Team, Fred and Will are being transferred to Songnam for the remainder of leave".

"Why?"

"Its part of their plan to fortify Earth for when the Covenant show up" John explained. "command has been reactivating a lot of old bases on the planet just in case the covenant invade Earth instead of glassing it. They want the Spartans separated if the Covenant decided to begin with an orbital bombardment".

"No sense in having us all together where they can just take us out with ease" said Linda. "So I guess you and I are staying here?"

"Yes" said John.

Linda looked away for a minute. She was concerned that the UNSC would choose now to split up the Spartans, but on the other hand Linda liked the idea of just her and John, alone together until that happens. She started getting the same feeling again, Linda was starting to find it increasingly annoying.

"I wanted to ask you something" John continued, "do you want to come with me to see an old friend?"

* * *

September 29, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- South Carolina

John and Linda walked up to the door of a simple two story house in rural South Carolina. A woman with black hair was waiting for them in the open door.

"I never thought I'd see you two again" she said.

"Hello, Maria" said John, "its been a long time".

"Too long" Maria replied. "Come on in, we've got some catching up to do".

Linda and John entered Maria's home and she ushered them both into the living room. There were various pictures of her and another man up on the mantle.

"That's my husband in case you were going to ask" said Maria.

"I didn't know you were married" said John.

"ONI wasn't all that enthusiastic about me sending you letters" Maria explained as she sat in one of the armchairs. "They weren't content with letting me retire, either".

Linda remembered the circumstances of Maria's discharge from the Spartan program. A latent side effect of her augmentations left her with a degenerative heart condition that caused her to suffer a heart attack. She had to retire from any kind of duty in order to reduce the strain on her heart.

"You've lived a rather comfortable life" Linda remarked. "Hard to imagine though, with the war going on".

"Believe me I'd rather be fighting out there" said Maria. "for various reasons, which is why I re-enlisted in the reserves".

"You did, what!?" said John. "You know you can't take the strain".

"That's where you're wrong" said Maria, "they found a cure about 12 years ago. I'm as fit as can be".

"Wouldn't ONI try and re-conscript you back into the program" Linda asked.

"My husband has some powerful friends and there's..." Maria started before the front door opened and a boy walked in, he couldn't have been any older than 12.

"Mom, what's going on?" he asked.

"_Mom?" _Linda said in her head.

"Zach, I want you to go upstairs" Maria said to him. "I have to talk with these people for a little while longer".

"Sure thing, mom" Zach replied as he bounded up the steps.

"He's the other reason" Maria explained, "he's also the reason they found the cure for the heart condition I had. When I found out I was pregnant with him they said a c-section wasn't possible and that I would most likely die in childbirth. Thanks to the baby's stem cells in my blood stream it was only a matter of extracting them and cloning them. The rest is a lot of scientific crap I don't get."

"That's quite a tale" said John.

"Look, I'm not being rude by saying this but you two are going to have to leave now" said Maria. "Zach doesn't know about my past and I want to keep it that way".

"Its not a problem" said John as he and Linda stood up and moved toward the door.

"Feel free to come see me whenever" said Maria, "just try and look a little less military".

"Not a problem" said Linda as they darted out the door.

* * *

September 30, 2552

location: Vandenberg base- Baker's office

"and you found this weird?" Baker asked.

"Well yes" Linda replied, she had told Baker about her encounter with Maria. "Its hard to imagine a Spartan married and having kids".

"Does this make you feel awkward around her?" Baker asked.

"No" Linda replied, "its just strange is all, Spartans were trained for fighting not for having families".

"So you don't think its possible for a Spartan to love someone, is that what you're saying?" Baker asked.

--

An hour after the appointment, Linda was sitting in the bunk room attempting to meditate. Her mind was racing with all kind of thoughts and feelings, she was trying to banish them from her mind using the meditation, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Problem?" John asked from his bunk.

Linda sighed and opened her eyes. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Rapid eye movement" John replied, "whenever you meditated like that you eyes always stayed still".

"Since when have you been watching me meditate?" Linda asked.

"I only did it a couple of times" said John. "I always wondered why you found it so interesting".

For some reason Linda stood up and did something totally spontaneous. "Come here, Chief" she said as she grabbed one of his arms and pulled him off the bunk and had him sit on the floor.

"What are you doing?" John asked as she sat in front of him.

"You wanted to know what's it like" Linda replied, "I'm going to show you".

"I'm not sure this is the right thing for me" said John.

"Trust me, Chief. It works great" said Linda.

John nodded and followed Linda's instructions carefully, he started with Linda timing his breaths, making them slowly more controllable. But he didn't feel anything happening inside his mind.

"I don't think its working" John said.

"I can't concentrate either" Linda replied. "Its this place, its so artificial. We need to get outside".

"I think I have an idea" said John as he stood up, pulled Linda on her feet and brought her outside. They crossed the base and arrived at one of the outer perimeter fences. John lifted a corner of the fence and Linda slid under it, followed by John. This brought back memories of when the Spartans used to sneak out of the training facility and escape into the woods of Reach. John checked their position using the sun and led Linda to the south west, through the woods. When they emerged they found themselves over a large cliff overlooking the pacific. Linda could hear the waves splash against the cliff face.

"How did you know about this?" Linda asked.

"I studied up on the region" said John, "its a lot like Reach in some ways but this is one of its differing features".

"This place is perfect" Linda said as she sat down in the grass, John sitting next to her. He repeated the breathing techniques and then Linda started going more in depth into how to prep the mind. Soon he felt disconnected from his body and his mind floated free. John still had his eyes shut but he could hear the ocean below them, it was calming.

"I think its working" John whispered.

"You're not supposed to talk" Linda whispered back.

John was about to say sorry but he caught himself before he could.

* * *

January 25, 2521

location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- military reservation 01478-B

John rolled over in his bunk and tried to get to sleep. He was having quite the case of insomnia due to the exercises Mendez had them do today. His system was still pumping with adrenaline while the others were to tired to even stand. He noticed a figure moving in the dark followed by a soft, quiet moan. John got out of bead and went over to investigate. Linda was sitting up against the wall with her legs tucked in close.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Bad dream" Linda replied. "I couldn't sleep".

"What was it about?" John asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Linda replied.

John sat down next to her and placed an arm around her, this time she didn't try and push him away.

"I'll stay with you" he said.

Linda smiled at him and promptly shut her eyes.

* * *

October 1, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- Vandenberg base

Linda had the strange dream again, the one with her and John under the tree. He did the mouth to mouth thing again and then Linda and he started to rip each others clothes off.

"What the hell!" she whispered when she was awakened by the dream. She got out of the bunk and started passing, trying to clear her head. These weird dreams with her and John were starting to drive Linda crazy. She finally sat against the wall and pulled her legs close, before she knew it she was fast asleep, but something jostled her awake. When she opened her eyes she found John sitting next to her, with an arm around her. She was reminded of that night back on Reach, she felt safe then... like now. She rested her head on John's shoulder and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: growing affection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo**

**chapter 4: growing affection**

October 5, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- outside Vandenberg base

Linda sat with John near the cliff meditating with him. John had certainly become a quick study over the past couple of days and tutoring him had given Linda something to do, besides clean and service her rifle. The strange dreams with her and John hadn't been back since the last one, she decided to hold off on telling Baker about them, for now. She started to enter a deep meditative state and for some reason she entered REM sleep. It was the same setting under the tree and both she and John were there, minus any clothes. She looked into his brown eyes and whispered three words that made Linda realize exactly what was going on.

"I love you"

Linda bolted awake immediately and suddenly grabbed her head.

"_I love him!"_ she thought to herself. That's what all the strange feelings were, the tightening in her chest, how she liked being alone with him all the time. She looked over at him, still in a meditative state and suddenly another feeling began to rise in her chest, fear. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to get away from him so she quietly got up and ran for the trees and didn't stop until she reached Vandenberg. She made it to the bunk room and shut the door then leaned up against the wall.

"what the hell did I do that for?" she said to herself. Linda didn't know how to handle these new feelings, they scared her in a way. Linda returned to her bunk and laid down on it, she knew John had by now noticed her absence and hopefully she would pretend to be sleeping and John wouldn't bother her. She lay on the bed for twenty minutes before she herd the door open followed by John's heavy footfalls across the floor. He sat down on the bunk opposite hers for a few minutes then got up and walked over to Linda. She kept her eyes shut and tried her best to pretend she was still sleeping.

"_Please don't wake me and ask me why I left"_ she kept saying in her head. Linda braced herself for when he would try and shake her awake but instead she felt the blanket and the foot of the bed being draped over her. Thankfully Linda was facing away from the Chief so he didn't catch her slight smile.

* * *

October 8, 2552

location: Vandenberg base- Baker's office

Baker sat at her desk overlooking some paperwork when Linda barged into the room.

"Is something wrong?" Baker asked, "our appointment isn't until tomorrow".

"I needed to talk to you" Linda replied. "I need your help".

"Of course" Baker replied, "just tell me what happened".

"_How do I do this?"_ Linda thought to herself. "Look I wanted to talk to you... because I think I love John".

Baker sat back in her chair, dumbfounded by what she just said. The Spartans were indeed a challenge in psychology. She read that the Spartans had repressed sex drives and therefore couldn't become attracted to a member of the opposite sex, apparently this wasn't the case. Faced with this, Baker wasn't quiet sure how to proceed. She wasn't a 'date Doctor', but Baker always enjoyed a good challenge when it came to understanding a patient. This one however would be her hardest.

"Why don't you start by telling me how you came to realize this?" Baker asked.

Linda complied and started telling her about the dream's she'd been having over the past couple of weeks and the strange sensation in her chest.

Baker couldn't help but crack a smile at Linda's tale, at first glance it sounded like she was describing a sexual fantasy, but the more she went on the more Baker started to realize that these feelings actually scared her. Linda had no idea how to handle this.

"Linda, it sounds like you might have had these feelings for quite a while" said Baker. "I think the first thing we should do is try and narrow down the time frame a bit, try and find out when this all started".

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to perform a procedure called hypnosis" said Baker. "it will allow you to access more of your memories much quicker and perhaps we can get to the bottom of this".

--

Linda sat in a chair in a windowless room, there was a bright light in her face and she could hear Baker's voice.

"Clear your mind and only focus on my voice" she said. "I'm going to give you a mild sedative cocktail we use for hypnosis purposes".

Linda nodded and a moment later she felt a needle enter her arm followed by a dizzying sensation. The light in her face seemed to drift away as if it was at the end of along tunnel.

"Think back" said Baker, her voice sounding distant. "When did you first start to care for John?"

* * *

July 14, 2523

location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- military reservation 01478-B

"I'll see you at the LZ" John said to Linda and Fred as the tree of them sat inside a hollow out tree stump. This was a training exercise that involved the Spartans stealing a flag guarded by a company of marines . John held out his fist and knocked it with Fred and Linda's. As he was leaving Linda set her hand on John's shoulder and whispered.

"be careful".

"I'm always careful" John replied.

He left the hollow and joined the rest of Red Team, Linda and Fred were designated Blue Team and were armed with SRS99Cs modified to shoot tranquilizer rounds. After five minutes they moved out from their cover and to the tree line facing Tango Company's base. The forest around the base had been cut up to two hundred meters in some places. Linda had only guaranteed the accuracy of their rifles for barely one hundred.

"_John's counting on me"_ Linda told herself. She lined up on the flag pole with the attached oracle scope and waited. The operations were set to begin a 0500, three minutes away. She activated her night vision mode and watched the camp as the minutes turned to seconds. Suddenly there was an explosion of light from the barracks as the prepositioned stun grenades detonated. The guards around the flag tightened their perimeter but red team ambushed them. What they didn't see was the two guards round the corner of the warehouse and point their guns at John. Linda's heart began to race as the guards took aim at him, she sprang into action and fired off two quick darts, hoping to hell that they hit their mark, they did. Both guards dropped and red team quickly recovered the flag and made their way off the base. Linda and Fred moved from their position and toward the rendezvous point with red team. The plan was to have blue hidden in the tress as Chief Mendez came to extract them, just in case it was a double cross. She and Fred found a tree that would give them a good vantage point and the scaled up to one of the highest branches, and waited. The extraction time was set at 0700 but a pelican swooped in at 0615.

"I knew it" Fred whispered. "One of the Chief's twists".

Linda returned her focus to the oracle scope and saw the pelican touch down, then John emerge from the tree line heading straight for them.

"John!" she muttered under her breath. He was making a reckless move but Linda suddenly understood what he was planning, it was risky. John was soon surrounded by Tango Company marines and punched in the stomach. Linda's heart clenched up inside her chest as she watched him collapse, but her mind remained focused on the task at hand. She quickly sent several darts flying at the guards as did Fred from next to her, they also were hit by Red Team from inside the tree line. After they were all down John entered the pelican and returned to the field a moment later. He whistled their six note _oly oly oxen free_ and both she and Fred jumped down and ran over to him.

Linda whistled _oly oly oxen free_ followed by the countersign, "all out in the free, we're all free". She had never been so happier then to see him standing there. She would always have his back.

* * *

October 10, 2552

location: Vandenberg base- Spartan barracks

Linda had returned from meditating near the sea to find John waiting for her. He had made himself distance over the past couple of days, ever since Linda left him alone suddenly. She tried to make her way over to the bunk but John blocked her path. She knew it was futile to try and get around.

"What happened that day?" he asked.

"I had an appointment with someone on the base" Linda replied, "a psychiatrist".

"Is everything ok?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Fine, Chief" Linda replied as she forced her way past him, but suddenly he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him.

"Nice try" he whispered, "but not only could I tell you were lying, but I knew for a fact you were gone for twenty minutes and you spent them asleep in your rack".

Linda was caught, she could feel her throat start to tighten, her heart raced. His face was only a mere few inches from hers.

"I don't understand what the problem has been with you the past couple of weeks" he said. "You've been acting pretty weird around me".

Without even realizing what she was doing she leaned in closer to him and her lips brushed his.


	5. Chapter 5: remission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo**

**chapter 5: remission**

October 10, 2552

location: Vandenberg base- Spartan barracks

The Chief was taken completely off guard when Linda suddenly kissed him. Linda finally realized what she was doing and quickly backed away.

"Linda..." he said, unable to think of anything to say to her.

"I shouldn't have done that" she replied, "I don't know what I was thinking".

"Look its..." John started before Linda cut him off again.

"Chief, it was totally inappropriate of me, I should know better" Linda said.

"Linda, you don't have to...."

"No, Chief!" Linda barked. "This is wrong and you and I both know it".

Linda marched off to the far end of the empty barracks and collapsed on one of the bunks. John was left in a daze over what just happened, he had no idea Linda had those kind of feelings for him. Part of him wanted to go over to Linda and perhaps try and work out what happened but the other part of him, the military part, told him that going over there would lead to John accepting his own feelings for Linda, and that would blossom into an inappropriate relationship between the two Spartans. In the end he decided not to get into a sticky situation with Linda, at least not right away.

* * *

October 11, 2552

location: Earth- South Carolina

"you did, what!?" Maria yelled.

"I kissed him" Linda repeated. "I just suddenly did it".

Maria leaned back in her chair, this morning when Linda arrived seeking advice on something she never imagined it was this.

"I think I always loved him" Linda confessed. "I just never realized it until now. Look Maria, I'm not sure what to do next, I pushed myself away and now I can't stop thinking about him. Its driving me crazy".

"Look, Linda" Maria started. "I think you need to consider the possibility that this is a one way attraction".

Linda didn't like where this was heading.

"I think John has feelings for someone else" Maria said.

* * *

March 5, 2525

location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- military reservation 01478-B

Fourteen year old Maria sat with the rest of the Spartans in one of the smaller briefing rooms on the base while Doctor Halsey explained their next mission.

"This will not be a combat mission, like you are accustomed to" said Halsey, "and there is a very real possibility that some of you will not survive. We are going up to the orbital station tomorrow for preliminary workups of you all. Dismissed".

Maria filed out of the room with the rest of the Spartans, John leading the group. They went back to their barracks and began talking in small groups, people Maria knew since she was seven were actually worried they weren't coming back. Two people in particular stood out, John and Kelly. They were whispering in each other's ears. Suddenly a smile began to form across Kelly's face as she grabbed John's arm and took him down the hall and ducked around the corner. Maria followed from a distance and watched as Kelly led John into one of the storage rooms, there was a click as they locked the door from inside. Maria moved closer to the door and her a couple of giggles from inside. Maria was fed up with listening so she returned to the bunk room, it was getting late and most of the other kids were asleep when Maria settle into her rack. She was still awake when John and Kelly returned, two hours later.

* * *

October 11, 2552

location: Earth- South Carolina

"_how could I have been so stupid"_ Linda thought to herself, "t_rying to go after someone else's man. And a friend's no less". _

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from me" Maria said. She also placed her hand on Linda's shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"I feel like such an idiot" Linda muttered.

--

That night at Vandenberg, Linda was trying to sleep but she couldn't, all she could think of was John. Her feelings for him were starting to torment her very being.

"Linda" John said as he sat down on the bunk opposite hers, "we need to talk".

Linda rolled over on her bunk to face him, but kept her head on the pillow.

"I don't want to talk" she said in a depressed voice.

"We can't deny what happened" John said.

"As far as I'm concerned it never happened" Linda snapped back. "Never, get it!"

"Don't give me that" said John in a strict voice.

"That's so like you" Linda hissed "always..."

"always, what?" John said, his voice becoming more agitated.

"Always so... military!" Linda blurted, "you don't know how to be a real person".

"And what, you do?" said John. "look if I've some how offended you, just tell me".

"You're always so inconsiderate of other's feelings" Linda said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" John snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kelly?" Linda asked.

John was taken back by her comment. "I don't see how that's any of your business".

"That's just it, Chief. You didn't think to tell me about the two of you, after what I did" said Linda.

"You're implying that you wanted what happened to go further" John pointed out.

"Forget it, Chief" said Linda as she rolled over.

Linda, look John started before Linda took one of the pillows under head and used it to cover her other ear. John knew it was a lost cause and he returned to the other side of the barracks. But what he didn't hear was Linda's quiet crying.

* * *

October 12, 2552

location: Vandenberg base- Baker's office

Linda sat quietly in the couch against the window, looking at the overcast sky. Baker walked in a few moments later and settled into her chair behind the desk. Linda move to the chair positioned in front of her desk.

"Is everything ok?" Baker asked.

"Its not" Linda started. "I pushed John away, because I was jealous that he was involved with someone else. I didn't know how to do it so I just got mad at him and we had an argument". Her eyes started to tear up.

Baker couldn't help but feel sorry for her so she got up and sat down next to Linda, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out" she said.

"What am I supposed to do?" said Linda as she began to sniffle. "I can't stop thinking about him, I feel like such and idiot for pushing him away. But I know we can't have a relationship. I don't know what to do anymore".

Baker's eyes shot open, she didn't even begin to understand how to console a Spartan.

"Look, Linda, why don't you head back to the barracks" said Baker. "I need to file a report and I'll see you tomorrow".

Linda was curious as to why she would cut their appointment short but she was technically a superior officer. Linda complied and left the room. Baker returned to her desk and began to file her report, followed by an audio entry.

"It would appear that the symptoms have finally manifested themselves and there's no doubting it, she's got KIA syndrome and its in its final stages. Linda's behavior is starting to slip into depression, the belief that she has no where left to go, classic suicidal behavior. It is my professional opinion that Linda is no longer fit for active duty".

--

A few hours later Linda sat in the empty barracks holding the slip of plastic paper.

**Suspended from active duty** it read, **pending transfer to psychiatric hospital**.

"_I can't even be a Spartan anymore"_ Linda thought to herself. She had to get away so she snuck out of the base just as John returned from talking to the base commander. He slammed the barrack door shut.

"How could they do this to her" he said aloud. He had received a copy of Linda's orders from the base commander.

Suddenly the door opened and Baker stepped inside.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" John asked after he noticed the First Lieutenant bars on her uniform.

"I'm looking for Linda" she replied. "I need to talk to her about her suspension".

John suddenly made the connection between the name on her uniform and the copy of the orders he'd received.

"You're the one who reported this?" John said as he stepped over to her, towering over her. "why?"

"I guess she didn't tell you" Baker said. "I've been reviewing her for signs of KIA syndrome and she's defiantly suffering from it."

"No she's not!" John barked in a defensive tone.

Baker looked at his facial expressions and made a startling revelation. "You love her, don't you".

John lowered his head for a moment before meeting her gaze. "Why does it surprise you?"

"Linda told me you were involved with another Spartan" Baker explained.

"It was a long time ago" said John, "Besides, she's gone now. I tried to tell Linda the other day but she was mad at me for not telling her. I never realized how much I cared for her until she was shot at Reach".

"Master Chief, do you know where she is?" Baker asked. "I think she might be planning something rash, she might try and harm herself".

"I'll handle this" John said, "you've done enough!"

He left a stunned Baker behind as he ran at top speed to the only place Linda could be heading.

--

Linda was sitting close to the edge of the same cliff John had showed her, crying. The clouds were blocking out the sun and the surf below was even more choppy.

"I've lost everything" she said to herself. Linda stood up and started walking toward the edge when she herd movement from behind. She turned around and saw John standing there.

"Don't try and stop me, Chief" she said. "I have nothing left to live for".

"That's not true" John replied.

Linda shook her head. "Spartans can't love. I have feelings for you that I know I shouldn't and it doesn't make me a Spartan anymore. We can't have emotions if we're supposed to be soldiers".

"You're wrong" said John. "because, I feel the same way".

"You're just saying that" said Linda. "you love Kelly, Maria told be about the two of you".

"If you're talking about Reach, it was a one time thing" John said "we never did it again. We just stayed friends. Besides, she's gone now and I've accepted that. I care about you, Linda".

Linda was practically torn apart, put back together and give hope at John's words. He reached out and offered her his hand.

"Please, Linda" he whispered.

Linda reached out and took his hand and pulled her from the edge of the abyss she was prepared to throw herself into. She hugged John, overcome with happiness.

"Lets head back" he said. "it looks like its going to rain".

Linda nodded and they still held each other's hand as John led her through the woods. It started to rain and in a few minutes they were both soaked through to the skin. When they arrived back at the barracks John had Linda sit with him on one of the beds and he draped a blanket around Linda, who was shivering. She pulled her muddy boots off as did John.

"We should probably get out of these wet things" John said as he stood up and walked over to the lockers. But he barely got two feet before a pair of hands wrapped around his waist and grabbed the hem of his shirt. He didn't resist as it was pulled off. He spun around to face Linda. She was still in her dripping wet clothes, her wet hair was flattened against her head. She pressed her body up against John's chest and kissed him.

"You know this isn't a good idea" John said.

Linda replied with another kiss, then grabbed John by the arms and threw him back on the bed.

"Shut up, Chief" Linda said as she took of her own shirt, got down on top of him and started to unzip his pants.

"Yes ma'am" John replied as he locked his lips with hers and reached around to unclasp her bra.


	6. Chapter 6: love and duty

**Message from the general: **parts of this chapter are a bit on the **M** rated side, and don't forget to **vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo**

**chapter 6: love or duty **

October 13, 2552

location: Vandenberg base- Spartan barracks

Linda had another dream at the tree, only this time she was heading for it. When she arrived she found John holding someone else.

"Sorry, Linda" said Kelly, "but he's mine".

Linda tried to cry out but suddenly her voice was gone and she started falling into a black void. Linda arrived back in reality and immediately sat up in bed. When Linda realized she was naked and who she was sharing the bed with, a flurry of memories from the night before came back.

"_I slept with him!"_ Linda thought to herself as she looked back at him, still sleeping. He had the sheets pulled up to his waste, obscuring his lower features. "_Was this the right decision?"_ Linda thought as her mind wandered to the night before. It was intense, passionate, and John did things to her that even she didn't think were possible. Parts of her lower body were sore from John's moves, but the pain was worth it. Linda had never felt pleasure like that in her entire life. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down her back, but Linda knew that this couldn't continue, both their carers would be at stake.

Linda carefully removed one of the sheets and wrapped it around her body, then stood up. Her fatigues were still wet so she decided to walk over to her bunk and get a fresh set, but she didn't get that far. John grabbed her slender arm and pulled her back to the bed. Linda landed on top of him and John flipped her over to face her. He ran a hand through her red hair and gradually pulled her head closer to his until their lips met once again. When Linda backed her head away John saw an awkward expression on her face.

"You think this was a mistake?" he asked.

"I don't know, Chief" said Linda. "I mean, I wanted this, I forced you".

"We both wanted this" said John as he cuffed one side of her face with his hand. She smiled a bit, reassured by his words. "What we have is special, no one can take it from us".

Linda could feel the temptation rising in her again, "_we can't do this" _she kept saying in her head.

"Do you want to go again?" John asked.

"_Damn him"_ Linda said to herself. She could feel John remove the sheet covering her body, his hands as they ran across her body. She shivered at the places he was feeling and could finally stand it no longer, she surrendered to her temptations. It started with their kisses but even they grew out of control, he stated with her lips but he gradually worked his way down, kissing the scar she got when she was 9 then moving on to the ones inflicted by her operations to resuscitate her. Linda didn't stop him and joined in the kissing frenzy and slowly kissed the side of his neck and moved to his chest. Eventually John forced Linda under the same sheet and flipped her over so he was on top. Linda knew what was coming and her mind screamed for it. He thrust in and waves of pleasure and pain soared through Linda. She began to moan and John remedied this with a kiss. Linda could barely breathe, her stamina was being drained at an alarming rate.

"John!" she cried out. "Go faster".

He complied and Linda thought she would go insane. They came and Linda fought the urge to cry out at the top of her lungs. John settled down next to her and Linda rested her head against his chest. Linda looked into his eyes and uttered three words she had been dying to say.

"I love you"

John smiled back. Linda settled next to him and fell asleep of the rest of the morning.

--

Later in the afternoon Linda had to leave John in order to make an appointment with Baker. Baker had noticed her cheerful mood and started questioning her.

"Well what ever the Master Chief said it must have worked" said Baker.

"It wasn't so much what he said..." Linda started before she caught herself. Baker noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen last night?" she inquired.

Linda shifted around awkwardly in her seat and this was all the proof Baker needed.

"Do you still have thoughts of suicide?" she asked.

"Not anymore" Linda replied. "John gave me hope when I had none left".

"I think I should tell you, that in light of your recent improvement I'm considering changing my recommendation" said Baker. "But the result of your improvement is an inappropriate relationship with the Master Chief. I'm willing to look the other way on this, I can come up with some kind of excuse to explain your change".

"I don't know how to thank you" said Linda.

"Just don't get caught" said Baker.

--

At the base commanders office however, John was brought in for a briefing.

"you're in luck, Spartan" said the Commander. "HIGHCOM has a mission for you. I'm told you have to have your gear packed and get you up to Cairo station within the hour".

"What about Spartan-058?" John asked.

"She's been put back on active duty according to that Doctor and she's got the green light on this one. But the other two Spartans are staying on Earth".

"Thank you, sir" John said as he left and returned to the barracks. Linda was tossing her clothes into a duffel and heading for the door.

"I just herd" she said. "Our armor was taken up already".

"Head to the pelican, I'll meet you there" said John as he packed his own things.

* * *

October 13, 2552

location: Cairo station, docking pad 2- UNSC prowler _Marstons _

John and Linda had disembarked the pelican and were immediately ushered to a tram car and set across the station to one of the docking pads, and boarded a waiting prowler.

"Sorry about the lack of a briefing" a Navy officer explained as he led the two Spartans through the corridors, "but our mission is time sensitive". Both Spartans felt a jolt as the ship disengaged from the station and moved off.

"Here we are" said the officer as he arrived outside the quarters, he opened the door and the room was empty save for a pair of beds and a table at the back with a terminal and holopad. Both Spartans went in and set their gear down.

"Sorry, but you two will have to share" said the Officer. "Space here is limited".

"Its fine" John replied.

"Your briefing is tomorrow at 0800" he said as he left and shut the door. John looked over at Linda who had a grin on her face. In one motion he pinned her to one of the beds and kissed her. Linda broke free of his grasp and puled his shirt off.

"Hang on" said John as he stood up and walked over to the door, locking it. When he turned back he saw Linda finishing removing her pants and she just pulled her own shirt off when John pinned her to the bed once again. They eventually worked the rest of their clothes off and got right to business, John pinned Linda beneath him and she arched against him as he thrust down. After an hour of pleasure they held each other in bed, both too exhausted to go again. Suddenly, they herd someone clear their throat. John and Linda looked over at the blue glow from the holotank as Cortana appeared.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

Linda and John shot glances at each other before scrambling off the bed and trying to find their clothes. Linda pressed a small bundle of clothes against her body while John was able to put on his underwear.

"Have you herd of privacy!?" John snapped. "Besides, what are you doing here?"

"Well I guess they didn't cover that either" said Cortana. "I've been assigned to you for the mission. And I can see you two found a 'creative' way to pass the time".

"This is none of your business!" John barked.

"Chief, relax" said Cortana. "I couldn't care less what you two do".

"You're not going to tell anyone?" Linda asked.

Cortana cracked a smile, "your secret is safe with me" she replied as she disappeared off the pad.

"That was too close" said John as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think we should tone it down a bit" said Linda, "at least for the remainder of the mission".

"Agreed" said John, "we should probably get some sleep".

Linda put her undergarments back on and settled into the other bed while John got back on the one they used earlier. He rolled over and tried to fall asleep, but there was too much adrenaline in his system from before. He felt a rustle from next to him and John turned over to see Linda sitting on the side of the bed.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all" John replied.

Linda climbed into bed next to him and they fell asleep in each other's company.

* * *

October 18, 2552

location: UNSC prowler _Marstons _in slipspace

John and Linda had done a pretty good job of covering up their relationship from the rest of the crew and true to what Linda said, they didn't do anything else over the past few days. Aside from sleep each night in the same bed. John was in the armory of the tiny craft fitting the various sections of his MJOLNIR armor onto his body. Linda had already finished hers and was inspecting a sniper rifle. Cortana was inserted into the Chief's armor and was running diagnostics. The briefing the Captain had given them a day earlier played over in his mind.

"Earth received an automated distress call from the UNSC _dawn under heaven_, a halcyon class cruiser that was presumed lost at the battle of Reach. The captain's logs were included, in it he reported a malfunction with the ship AI, it had gone rampant and scrambled the computer access therefore preventing them from enacting article one of the Cole protocol, fully. He still made a blind jump and apparently ended up here, now with recent Covenant activity in this sector then we can assume the Covenant herd the signal too. We need to get aboard first and make sure the NAV data is gone".

This mission was all too familiar for John. It was nearly identical to the one he performed with Linda at the Reach orbital docks. It didn't worry him that much, nor for Linda. They would be in and out before the Covenant could even trace the distress signal.

"_Master Chief, report to the airlock"_ the Captain signaled over the COM.

He nodded to Linda and she left first followed by himself after he collected an MA5B and extra ammo. They settled into the airlock and strapped on T-packs, then waited. There was a jolt as the prowler exited slipspace followed by the illumination being dimmed, a sign they went to silent running.

"_We see her"_ the Captain said over the COM._ "we'll do a quick pass then take up station keeping and watch for Covenant"._

John depressurized the airlock and opened the outer door. Linda reached over and swiped the traditional two finger smile gesture over John's faceplate and he did the same, it was the closest thing they would get o a kiss in the MJOLNIR armor.

"You ready?" he asked.

Linda flashed her status light green and jumped out of the prowler.


	7. Chapter 7: split decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo**

**chapter 7: split decision**

October 18, 2552

location: sector K91- asteroid belt

John and Linda fired their T-packs on a guided trajectory toward the _dawn under heaven_. The cruiser was drifting lifeless among the asteroids, its hull showing some signs of combat with the Covenant. The part that troubled John the most was the ship was a spitting duplicate of the _pillar of autumn_.

"Chief" Linda said, "I've had a look with the scope, all of the escape pods are still in place and there's no signs of power".

John looked at the cruiser and noticed the lack of running lights on the hull. "We'll need to find another way in".

"Well, Chief, I've got good news for you" said Cortana.. "I've found a hull breach that has penetrated several decks into the ship so getting inside should be the easy part".

"What's the hard part?" John asked.

"The pressure doors on a halcyon class cruiser are solid titanium-A" said Cortana, "it'll probably take all the explosives you have just to punch through".

John had anticipated the need for explosives to blow through a couple of doors that they couldn't force open, but he didn't expect to to blow through a pressure door.

"We'll just have to make due" said John as he hit the T-pack and glided toward the breach, followed closely by Linda. When they got inside, the two Spartans ditched their T-packs and proceeded on foot through the corridor. They walked for several meters before running into the pressure door and immediately set to work. They set all their grenades down by the bottom and sprayed them with C-12 foaming explosive, followed by their detpacks. John and Linda retreated to the hull breach and set them off. There was a flash, but no shockwave and no sound, due to it being in vacuum on both ends. When they returned to the breach they found a fairly small sized hole in the bottom, but thankfully it was just wide enough to squeeze through.

"I'm not detecting any oxygen on the other side" said Cortana. "That means life support is down across most of the ship".

John squeezed under first followed by Linda, he helped her through as she tried to go in with her rifle in one hand. As they traversed the ships dark corridors, John got Deja vu, not because the corridors were identical to the_ autumn's_ but because he remembered when he came through them last, with Linda.

* * *

August 30, 2552

location: Epsilon Eridani system, Reach- orbital dock gamma

"can you fly this ship?" John asked the Marine Sergeant he'd just rescued.

"Yes, sir" he replied.

"Take over" John ordered as he got out of the pilot's seat and went into the back of the dropship where Linda lay. Her armor was shot up with Covenant plasma and parts of her skeletal structure were exposed, adhered to the melted portions of her armor. Her vitals were dangerously low as John knelt next to her.

"_Please hold on"_ he said in his head.

"Did you do it?" she whispered, "get the database?"

"Yes. We got it" John replied.

"Good" Linda said as she clasped John's hand. "We won".

John watched on his HUD as Linda's vitals flatlined, she was dead. John squeezed her hand then let go.

"Yes" he muttered bitterly, "we won".

John noticed that his vision was starting to become blurry and he realized what this was, he was crying. John didn't want to take his helmet off to wipe the tears away for fear that the other Marines in the back would see him like that. So he just let them run down his face. No Spartan's death had effected him like this, not even Sam. Linda was special to him in a way that no other person could understand, John had just managed to give a name to these feelings, love. Only now did he realize this, as her lifeless body lay in front of him. Chief Mendez had told him that a leader must be willing to spend the lives of those under your command for the mission. John wasn't able to console himself with this rhetoric. Linda meant more to him than any of the others.

"_If only I had realized I loved her sooner"_ John thought. "_I could have protected her, kept her safe... like I promised"_. He should have insisted he go open the bay doors, he probably would have stood a better chance against the jackals and elites that swarmed the bay.

Suddenly, his COM crackled to life with Captain Keyes' voice. _"Master Chief? come in. The pillar of autumn will be in rendezvous position in one minute". _

John couldn't muster the will to respond at first, he was so distraught over Linda's death. John sniffled once then keyed his COM. "We're ready, captain" he replied. He also set Linda's hand on her body. "I'm ready" he whispered to himself. "_No, I can't just accept this"_ John though to himself "_I want her back"_. He searched his mind for any way to save her in this state but he knew the _autumn's_ infirmary didn't have the resources to resuscitate her. Then it hit him, if they could get to a fleet hospital then she could be revived, despite her extensive injuries. He had to get her into a cryo tube ASAP before decomposition set in. When the pelican docked he scooped Linda's body into his arms and ran out of the bay. He rode the nearest lift up to one of the smaller cryo chambers. The techs in the room were surprised to see John there holding Linda's body. One of the techs walked over to the Chief and his eyes opened wide when he saw the damage to Linda's armor.

"Is she even..."

John shook his head. "We can revive her later" he said.

"With that amount of damage I don't think she'll..." the tech started.

"I don't want to hear it!" John barked. "just prep the tube".

"R-right away" the tech replied.

John carried her body over to the closest tube and set her inside, he finally noticed she still held her sniper rifle in her left hand. He wrenched it free from Linda's death grip and the tube closed. He propped the rifle up against the tube and watched as the gases slowly flowed into the tube and a frost layer obscured her body from his view. He turned away and was harassed by med techs who entered to check him over. He declined and made his way to the bridge.

* * *

October 18, 2552

location: sector K91- UNSC _dawn under heaven _

John and Linda reached the bridge, they had found several bodies of crewmembers as they scrambled for emergency ventilator packs, or trying to shut themselves inside rooms and create pressurized safe areas. This told John that it wasn't a hull breach that killed the crew but most likely the ship's rampant AI when they tried to destroy it. John walked over to the AI holotank and inserted Cortana into the ship.

"Just like home" she remarked. "the ship's AI was deleted, but not before it deactivated life support to all decks. Its save to assume there's no survivors. I'm reactivating it in all non breached sections".

"Just delete the NAV data" said John as there was a hiss, indicating fresh oxygen was being pumped in.

"The main computer is a mess" said Cortana, "its going to take some time".

"Can we speed this up" Linda asked. "I'd rather not be here when the covenant show up".

"This ship took a direct hit from an energy projector" Cortana explained. "It nearly gutted the ship and not to mention cut a shaft through the computer core. The damage is too extensive and with no explosives to blow the debris out of they way..."

"I get the point" said Linda.

"Look on the bright side" said Cortana. "if the Covenant haven't found the ship yet, than what are the odds... I think I spoke too soon".

John and Linda looked out the view port to see a Covenant cruiser emerge from slipspace, it began launching numerous waves of seraphs, spirits and a type of dropship John wasn't familiar with.

"Cortana, what are those?" he asked.

Cortana brought up a radar silhouette on the main plotting board and rotated the view. "According to my database on Covenant craft they're nicknamed phantoms. This class of dropship has only been seen in a handful of engagements. They're approaching the airlocks".

"What do we have for armaments?" John asked.

An inventory appeared on the screen along with a munitions map of the ship. "MAC slugs and Shiva warheads have been depleted. There are three archer pods still full, but the targeting software has been deleted. The 50mm guns are down to thirty-two percent ammunition".

"I'll take them" said John. "fire".

"Chief, if we just start shooting then the Covenant cruiser will blow us to bits" Cortana pointed out.

"They're here because they got the distress call and know about the data" said John, "they wont risk firing".

Cortana nodded and a few seconds later the auto cannons opened up on the dropships. It wasn't long before the seraphs began pounding the guns.

"Boarders!" Cortana cried. "one level up".

"I'll go" said Linda as she darted out of the bridge before John could object.

"Chief, I need you to assume manual control of one of our firing fields, I can't delete the data and fire every gun at the same time".

John nodded and went over to the fire control station, Cortana brought up the targeting packet. Two joysticks popped up and external camera feeds were displayed on the screens. John sat down and began targeting the individual boarding craft as they came into his firing arc. The dropships attempted to get to the shuttle bays along the ships belly, but that's where the majority of the auto cannons lay, Cortana was easily able to dispatch them. The ones John had trouble with were the seraph fighters and their shields, they were able to make strafing runs against the guns and make it out of John's barrage intact.

"_Chief, I've got elites and grunts moving in, veteran ones"_ Linda said over the COM.

"Fall back and find a choke point" John ordered. There was a crack over the COM followed by Linda's red acknowledgment light, and then a scream.

"Linda!" John screamed as he jumped out of the weapons station and ran for the corridor.

"Chief, what are you doing!?" Cortana cried "Chief!"

--

Linda had just left the bridge and went over to one of the nearby access hatches, went inside and scaled the closest ladder. She arrived one deck up and emerged into the main hall. There was an explosion from around the corner and Linda's HUD picked up several contacts coming at her. She ducked into a nearby hatch and leaned her head out in time to see a pair of black armored grunts and a single black armored elite step into the corridor.

"Chief, I've got elites and grunts moving in, veteran ones" Linda said into the COM.

"_Fall back and find a choke point"_ John replied.

Linda knew if she moved then the Covenant would spot her, so she did the only thing she could think of. Linda ran out into the corridor and fired on the elite, blowing his head out over the bulkhead. Surprisingly the grunts returned fire instead of running, and Linda found out why. At the end of the corridor were more elites and a few jackal snipers, and they opened fire. Linda took several direct hits from the jackals which drained her shields to a quarter charge, the audible alarm blared in her ears. Linda flashed her red status light and tried to make a beeline for the access hatch, but the elites hit her with their more powerful plasma rifles and her shields collapsed. One bolt struck her thigh and she cried out in pain as she collapsed into the access hatch, breaking it off its hinges and crashing into the small corridor. She ignored the pain in her leg and limped as fast as she could to the ladder, but her leg gave out and she stumbled down the ladder and to the deck below, landing in front of John. He helped her up and brought her back to the bridge.

"I've sealed the doors to the bridge" Cortana said, "but they've already started burning through".

John set her down against the wall and examined her, the leg the armor section of her upper thigh had been melted away and her burnt, blackened flesh stuck out.

"It doesn't look bad" John said.

Linda didn't respond.

John quickly removed her helmet and found her eyes shut, and a nasty gash on her forehead. Blood trickled from the wound and down the side of her face.

"She's just unconscious" Cortana said. "It must have been the fall".

Suddenly, the distant sound of the auto cannons firing silenced, they had run out of ammo.

"We need to leave, now" John said to Cortana.

"But I haven't deleted the data" said Cortana

"How long?"

"At least twenty minutes"

"No good, we leave now" said John as he scooped Linda up into his arms. "Prep one of the escape pods and set the self destruct".

"Chief, I can't make critical mass in the reactor" said Cortana. "We can't destroy the ship".

"Forget it then" John shot back "just get the pod ready".

Cortana replied and entered the necessary commands, then the Chief put her back in his armor. He carried Linda out of the bridge in time to see the nearby pressure door turn red and succumb to the Covenant plasma barrage. John turned the other way and ran for the escape pod, his shields began to take hits from plasma pistols and needlers. He rounded the corner and made it to the escape pod, tossed Linda in and turned back to see the elites round the corner. John unslung his MA5B and opened fire on them. He punched through the shields of two of them, but the third got the upper hand and collapsed John's shields. Three needler shards embedded themselves in John's upper right arm and detonated. The sudden pain caused John's arm to go into a spasm and he lost his grip on the MA5B. He ran for the escape hatch only to be struck in the back with a plasma pistol, twice. He ignored the pain and dove into the pod, slammed his fist into the release button and held on as the pod rocketed away from the cruiser. They were a good distance clear and he could see the Covenant cruiser hovering over the _dawn under heaven. _

"_Chief, I assume its you in the pod?"_ the Captain's voice sounded over the COM

"Its us, sir" John replied. "We were overrun before the NAV database could be destroyed. Spartan-058 and myself are injured".

"_Understood, Chief, we're going to plan B... you might want to hold on"._

John watched as five small suns erupted between the Covenant ship and the fallen cruiser. The pod was rocked about by the shockwave and when it finally settled, he looked out the view port and saw nothing but red flaming debris.

--

They were rescued a half hour later and John immediately brought Linda to the infirmary. He placed her on one of the beds and the med tech came over. John sat on the opposite one, his back and arm throbbing in pain. He finally looked over at his arm and saw most of the upper portion of his armor twisted and he could see the mangled tissue beneath. He tried to rotated his waist, but that only set more pain through his back.

"Master Chief, that's serious" one of the med techs pointed out. "You better let us treat it".

"I'm fine" said John as he crossed the room and removed one of the med kits, "she needs your help".

"Her injuries aren't as serious" the tech pointed out.

"Treat her first" John said as he left the infirmary, returned to his room, and started stripping the armor off. He braved the pain to take a look at his back, the skin was red and blistering from the heat, but it didn't look like the plasma got him. He slapped a burn bandage on the ones on his back and he turned his attention to his right arm. He carefully peeled off the shoulder plate and got a good look at the wound. A gash ran half the length of his bicep, but didn't do a lot of internal damage. He filled it with biofoam, stitched it together and covered it with a bandage. He flexed the arm and a lance of pain shot up through his muscle, not as intense as before, he could live with it. Cortana appeared on the holopad and looked over the Chief as he began removing the rest of his armor.

"Its probably fried" Cortana said pointing to the armor's power plant. Half of the bulky back section had been melted by the twin plasma bolts, the 'guts' of the armor were showing, melted and twisted wires. What was left of the shield generator was adhered to the reactor casing. It was safe to say that he would need a new mark five. After stripping down he changed into a set of fatigues and collapsed on the bed. Cortana winked off the pad and John tried to get some sleep, but he had gotten used to falling asleep with Linda next to him. The warmth of her body against his. John realized that he jeopardized the mission for Linda back on the cruiser. His love for her was slowly consuming him.

--

Linda awoke a few hours after they jumped to slipspace, she was in her armor's undersuit and a bandage covered her left thigh. Her leg throbbed with pain as she snuck out of the infirmary and went back to their room. John was asleep on the bed when Linda entered, she noticed his damaged MJOLNIR armor in one corner.

"He risked the mission for you" Cortana said as she materialized on the table, "he was injured trying to get you into an escape pod".

"Is he ok?" Linda asked.

"He's fine" Cortana replied. "Just a couple of burns on his back and a laceration on his arm. You should still be in the infirmary".

"I'll live" Linda replied.

"I'm going to leave the two of you alone" Cortana said as she disappeared. Linda went over to the bed and sat down on it. She couldn't see his injuries through his shirt but judging from the state his armor was in, Linda assumed he wasn't better off. She reached out and gently stroked the side of his face, but she nearly jumped out of her skin when John grabbed her hand and looked at her. Both had less than stellar looks on their faces, after realizing what John had done to save her, she was starting to wonder if this relationship was worth it. John pulled her towards him and they both held each other close through the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8: seperation anxiety

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo**

**chapter 8: separation anxiety**

October 20, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- Cairo station

John was in the infirmary, his arm immobilized by the muscle regenerator slowly sending its needles into John's arm to repair the damage the needlers had done. Linda was with him, having just returned from the burn center, her leg patched up nicely. When the machine was finished he looked down on his arm, only a pale scar was visible. The muscle was still a bit sore. John looked over at Linda, neither of them had talked since the mission.

"Master Chief" said one of the doctors as he came in, "I've got your test results in. The muscle has healed nicely but be sure to avoid anything strenuous for the next week, we don't want the bio stitches coming loose".

John nodded and looked over at Linda. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Oh, and Lord Hood wanted to speak with you, Chief" the Doctor added. He left the two Spartans alone in the room.

"Look, I'm... glad you're ok" Linda said in a distant voice

John got a lump in his throat, unsure of what to say. "I'll see you later" he finally said as he left the infirmary and rode one of the trams to the office complex. Marines stood guard outside the office of Lord Hood and John was forced to submit to a DNA sampling before being allowed to enter. The office was a fairly medium sized one, at one end was a large window overlooking Earth. In front of it was a large oak desk, standing next to his chair was Lord Hood, reading a file folder, another one was tucked underneath it.

"Sir, reporting as ordered" John said as he snapped off a salute.

"At ease, Chief" Hood replied, "good job on the mission".

"Sir, with all due respect, we weren't able to achieve the objective" said John. "I don't see how the mission was a 'good job'".

"Its a figure of speech, Chief" Hood replied. "You got your wounded Spartan off the ship. Not to mention enticed those Covenant uglies to bring their ship closer to the cruiser so the HORNETS could do their job".

"Thank you, sir" said John.

"Don't thank me yet, Spartan" said hood as he turned his attention to the file folders. "The doctors found something in your test results. Elevated hormone levels". He tossed the folder he was reading on the desk. "Hormones that indicate you've had sexual intercourse fairly recently", his voice was beginning to boom as he tossed the second folder on the desk. "You and Spartan-058. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. So how long has this been going on?"

"Nine days, sir" John replied.

"That concurs with the tests" said Hood. "Chief, this relationship has to stop".

"Sir, I do not agree" John said.

Lord Hood didn't lash back at him for disobeying a superior officer. "Explain why not" he ordered.

"Sir, I love her. This isn't some game we're playing for fun" John explained. "I know the UNSC allows married couples to stay together in some cases. All I ask is the same thing for us".

"Chief, I sympathize with you" said Hood. "but you and Spartan-058 aren't married. I can't grant a special dispensation".

"What if we were to be, sir?" John asked.

Lord hood sat down at his desk, removed his hat and ran a hand across his bald head. "You really want her, Chief?"

"Yes, sir" John said.

"This is certainly one of the strangest decisions I've ever had to make" said Hood. " but if the two of you are ghoing to sta together then you're getting hitched. I'll start the paperwork for a marriage license, and if you want I'll perform the ceremony".

"Sir, why are you being so lenient, let alone helping me?" John asked.

"Because I owe the Spartans my life twice over and despite what some people think about you, I believe that you're human beings, like the rest of us. This whole situation just proves that. Now, Chief, you still need to tell her about this decision, not to mention get a couple of witnesses".

"When can we do this?" John asked.

"Tonight, if you can get everything in order" Hood replied. "You're dismissed. You have a lot of work to do".

John walked out of the office with a smile on his face.

--

"say what!?" Sergeant Johnson said as John told him of his intentions. The sergeant was on board the station for the award ceremony in two days to commend both him and John for their actions at Reach, Halo and in operation: first strike.

"I'm asking you to be a witness" John said, "and to help me with the preparations. I don't know anything about getting married".

"I never thought I'd help two Spartans get married" Johnson said. "you bet I'll be there, just leave this to me, Chief. This isn't my first marriage".

"You're married?" John asked.

"Yeah" Johnson replied. "I don't wear the ring though, I'm afraid I'd loose it. Have you told... what was her name again?"

"Linda" John replied "and no I haven't".

"Chief, do you even think she wants this?" Johnson asked. "You're already making plans for the two of you to get hitched and she doesn't even know".

"I'm going to ask her now" said John, "could you just get everything going?"

"Sure thing" Johnson replied.. "I have a feeling she'll say yes".

John didn't waste another second as he found out which room Linda had been assigned and went there at lighting speed. She was sitting on the bed cross-legged, meditating. John went over and shook her out of her trance.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Lord Hood found out, about us" John explained, "he said we would have to end it".

Linda was heartbroken. The only man she ever loved was being told he couldn't love her back, but John soon filled her with hope.

"Lord Hood managed to find a way for us to stay together" John said as he took both of Linda's hands in his. "Marry me, Linda?"

Linda's jaw nearly dropped. Her insides twisted around. They had started this relationship a little over a week ago, and now John was proposing marriage! John noticed the look on her face and he let go of her hands.

"I understand" John said as he prepared to leave.

"Yes" Linda muttered.

John looked back at her. Linda's eyes were slowly tearing up. She leaped off the bed and into John's arms.

"Yes I'll marry you!" she said.

--

Linda stood in her dress uniform a few hours later as the pelican she'd been expecting arrived. It was cycled through the airlock and landed on the platform in front of Linda.

"Ok, so what's the big emergency?" said Baker as she emerged from the back of the pelican, "and what's with the dress uniform?"

"Its John" Linda said "he asked me to marry him".

"He did, what!?" said Baker before the weight of what Linda said set in. She hugged her right there on the spot. "Congratulations" she said, "when is the wedding?"

"Right now" Linda replied.

"what!?" Baker said, "_no wonder she in the dress uniform"_.

"That's why I asked you here" Linda explained "we need two witnesses and you're the second. After all you did for me this seems like the best way to repay you".

"Linda, you don't have to repay me" Baker said. "I was just doing my job, I'll still be your witness if you want".

"Thank you, Doctor" Linda said

"Alicia" Baker corrected.

"Ok then, Alicia" Linda said.

--

Even though Cairo station had a chapel, neither Spartan was religious so they elected to use one of the observation rooms instead. It was a roughly circular room with a large window overlooking Earth and the other ODPs, as well as a few ships of the home fleet. John stood anxiously in his dress uniform waiting for his fiancée of only a few hours, to arrive.

"Relax, Chief" said Johnson, also in his dress uniform. "I doubt a Spartan can get cold feet".

John looked around the room, aside from Johnson the only other person in the room was Lord Hood who was practicing his words. John was starting to get worried that Linda wouldn't show, but his heart did a back flip when Linda entered, accompanied by Baker.

"Well then, lets get this party started" said Johnson.

"If you'll please" said Lord Hood as he stood in front of the window.

John took Linda's hand and they stood in front of hood, Johnson next to John and Baker next to Linda.

"Its been the tradition in the Navy for a command level officer to join two sailors in the bonds of matrimony" Hood started, "and now we repeat this time honored tradition as we come together to join this man, and this woman in the bond of marriage. Does anyone have any objections as to why this union cannot be possible?"

No one spoke up.

"Very well then" Hood continued as John and Linda faced each other. "Master Chief, do you take this woman, to have and to care for so long as you both live?"

"Yes" John said.

"Petty officer" Hood said to Linda, "do you take this man, to have and to care for so long as you both live?"

"Yes" Linda said.

John dug into his pocket and removed the two silver rings Johnson had gotten for him.

"Let these rings be the symbol of your bond" Hood said as John slid one ring onto Linda's finger and Linda did the same for John's finger.

"By the power invested in me by the United Nations Space Command, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife" Hood declared "you may kiss the bride".

"Yes, sir" John replied happily as he snaked an arm around Linda's waist, pulled her close and kissed her. Baker, Johnson and Hood clapped.

"So where's the honeymoon at?" Johnson asked as he gave John a pat on the back.

"We were thinking somewhere close to home" John replied, even though they had no plans.

"Well here's to many happy years" Johnson said as he lit a cigar and began smoking it. John walked over to Linda who had just finished talking to Baker and was standing by the window.

"Its too bad Fred and Will couldn't be here" said Linda.

"I tried to get a hold of them in Songnam, but apparently they're involved in some classified project" said John. "I was going to ask Maria to come, but the reserve activated her for something".

"This is still the best day of my life" Linda said.

"You want to make it even better?" John asked.

Linda looked at him with a smile on her face. "My room or your's?" she asked.

--

Linda and John eventually ended up in her room. Both of them paused a moment to remove their dress uniforms but they didn't even get that done as John grabbed Linda in a kiss. John scooped Linda into his arms and laid his _wife_ down on the bed. They got around to removing their underwear and they began their familiar dance. Linda had never been so happy in her life, she and the man she loved could remain together. Exhausted, she lay next to her _husband_, her hair was damp with sweat from their strenuous love making.

"Where do we go from here?" John asked. "now that we're married?"

Linda hadn't thought of that, what happened if the Covenant recovered from their heavy losses at Reach and operation first strike and decided to finish off Earth? They would be sent off to fight, possibly separated.

"Lets not think about that" said Linda, "but I do have an intermediate destination in mind".

"And where's that" John asked in a teasing voice.

"Right here" Linda said as she kissed him. Linda moved on top of John and pressed her body against his.

"At this rate we're never going to get any sleep" John said.

"Who said we would be sleeping tonight?" Linda said as she covered her mouth over John's, preventing further protests, he wasn't planing to anyway.

* * *

October 21, 2552

location: Sol system, Cairo station- Hood's office

Newlyweds John and Linda stood in Hood's office dressed in matching fatigues. Both of them only got a couple hours of sleep after being otherwise 'preoccupied' throughout the night. Lord Hood had called them both to his office first thing, but didn't give an explanation as to why.

"At ease" hood said to the two Spartans as he walked into his office, running late. He had one of those looks on his face, like he was about to deliver some bad news. "Chief, Linda's being reassigned by ONI to Songnam. You've been transferred here".

"Why?" John asked.

"ONI knows the two of you are married... and apparently there are certain safeguards in the Spartan program that I wasn't aware of".

He passed a paper to John who picked it up and read it with Linda

**ONI directive: 270- dated 2/28/25**

**pertaining to NavSpecWep program codenamed: SPARTAN II **

The Spartan children have undergone significant mental training to suppress any emotions they might have in order to increase their combat effectiveness but one emotion takes priority above all others, love of the romantic variety. Since they were take from a young age, the children have only a vague understanding about what love is but we cannot allow a single male or female Spartan to become attracted to a member of the opposite sex. In combat situations we predict that a Spartan pair in love serving together in the same combat theater will risk the mission to save the other if their life should be in danger. Steps have been taken to ensure this doesn't happen.

**PRIMARY MEASURE**: a platinum pellet will be inserted into the Spartan's thyroids that contains human growth hormone catalyst. A simple modification will release a drug to suppress certain hormones preventing their sex drive from functioning.

Although this has been proven certain in tests with chimpanzees we do expect a significant number of failures in those that survive. In that eventuality a contingency was developed.

**SECONDARY MEASURE**: If a Spartan becomes attracted to another Spartan of the opposite sex and this Spartan returns the attraction **both must be separated immediately,** and not allowed to serve together in combat situations or otherwise. No interaction is to be allowed, correspondence included. A prolonged period of separation and possible therapy measurements would be taken until both Spartans have been absolved of these feelings. Only then could they be allowed to serve in combat situations.

John the the paper down in a fit of rage. Anger boiled inside him, against ONI and their damn regulations. Linda was equally as mad.

"Admiral, you have to do something" Linda asked, "they can't get away with this".

"Believe me I'm disgusted by this as much as you" said Hood. "You two are human beings and should be treated as such. Not like programmable soldiers without feelings. I'm going to fight this but for now you two have to accept this".

"Sir, can't you overrule them?" John asked.

"Not when it comes to ONI" hood said. "NavSpecWep is out of my jurisdiction, but I intend to launch an appeal ASAP".

"Sir, John and I. Are we still married?" Linda asked.

Your marriage is perfectly legal and ONI doesn't have authority to invalidate it" said Hood. "so yes, you're still married to your husband".

Linda let out a brief sigh of relief.

"You ship out tomorrow" Hood said to Linda, "and the award ceremony is also being held the same day, Chief. I suggest the two of you make the most of the time you have left. I don't know how long you'll be separated for. I promise I'll get that order repealed".

"That's all I ask, sir" John replied.

--

John and Linda had been assigned a larger room on Cairo, figuring they would be serving together on the station. It had a small living area and a private bedroom. John and Linda sat in the living area thinking about the decision.

"What if you didn't get on that pelican tomorrow?" John said, "what's the worst they could do?"

"That wouldn't work" Linda said.

"I can't just accept this" John said.

"Chief, I know this is going to sound a bit selfish, but I think we have to do this".

John looked up at her, wondering why his wife would be in favor of their being separated.

"John, that report was right about conflicting feelings in a mission. What happened with the cruiser is proof". She stood up, sat on John's legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Earth's at stake now, this is the future of our species at stake. Two married Spartans don't make the slightest difference in choosing not to save humanity".

Deep down John knew she was right.

"Lets just make the most of the time we have" Linda said as she kissed him. She stood up and John followed suit, pulling her to him. Linda wrenched free and moved toward the bedroom.

"Come and get me, loverboy" Linda said as she removed her shirt.

* * *

October 22, 2552

location: Sol system, Cairo station- John and Linda's quarters

Linda sat on the side of the bed putting her bra back on and zipping up her pants. John still lay in bed, the sheets pulled up to his waist. It was still two hours before Linda had to leave.

"Stay" John said.

"You know I can't" Linda replied as she reached for her shirt, but John grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him.

"We still have time" John said as Linda felt her bra taken off. She didn't protest as he slid her pants down followed by her underwear. Linda arched against his bare body as John began his thrusts. She moaned slightly as her stamina was drained. She broke away and lay next to him

"who would have thought that the shy redhead I knew would eventually be my wife?" John said.

"I could say the same about you" Linda replied. "a month ago I didn't think something like this would be possible. Now we're married".

Linda glanced at the clock then got up and gathered her clothes. She dressed and then returned to the bed, kissing John goodbye.

"Lets promise we'll see each other again" she asked.

"You know I will" John said.

Linda kissed him one more time before leaving for the hangar bay. She waited for ten minutes before her transport was called. Once on board the pelican she managed to convince the pilot to make a slight detour.

* * *

October 22, 2552

location: Earth, Vandenberg base- Baker's office

Linda walked into baker's office to find her packing things into a box.

"You're leaving?" Linda asked.

"I was only here on temporary assignment" Baker said. "ONI reprimanded me for not telling them about you and the Chief. I've also been demoted to junior grade Lieutenant for my actions.

"I'm sorry I got you into this" Linda said.

"Don't" Baker replied "ONI has no right to keep you two apart". She walked over to Linda and hugged her. "Watch yourself out there".

"You too" Linda replied.

* * *

October 22, 2552

location: Earth- Songnam military instillation

Linda arrived at the base and was surprised to not see Fred or Will meet her at the landing pads. She was ushered into one of the sub-levels of the base and entered a dark cavernous room. At one end a floodlight came on and displayed a suit of MJOLNIR armor, but it was different from a mark five.

"Allow me to introduce you to the mark six" Fred said as he came up behind Linda. He was wearing one of the new sets of armor, as was Will when he emerged from the shadows.

"So this is the secret project you were assigned to" Linda said, "testing this out?"

"You should try it" said another familiar voice from behind Linda. She spun around to see Maria, without the armor on. "They conned me into it" Maria joked.

"Come on, lets get you fitted" Fred said as he and Will went over to the new armor. Linda and Maria followed but Maria held Linda back a moment.

"Is that what I think it is on your finger?" Maria asked.

"Oh, this" Linda said as she held up her hand and showed Maria the ring.

"He proposed!?" Maria almost yelled, assuming it was an engagement ring.

"Oh he did" Linda replied, "but we're married already. It was a private ceremony on Cairo station".

Maria almost screamed but settled for a "congratulations!" instead

"Tell me all about it" Maria said as the went over to join Fred and Will.

* * *

October 22, 2552

location: Sol system, Cairo station- armory

"Your plating was about to fail. There's viscosity throughout the gel layer" said the Gunnery Sergeant as he inspected was was left of John's mark five. He moved over to a table where the remains of several key components were scattered. He picked each of them up and showed them to John.

"Optics, totally fried. And lets not even talk about the power supply" the gunny said as John reached for his helmet. "Do you know how expensive this gear is, son?"

John snapped the helmet for his new suit of MJOLNIR Mk VI armor on and said.

"tell that to the Covenant"


	9. epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo **

**epilogue: you want the good news first?**

November 9, 2552

location: Sol system, Earth- separatist carrier _shadow of intent _

Lord hood had just finished his deliberations with the elites and with the support of the Master Chief, he'd approved them to travel through the portal in pursuit of the prophet of Truth. He was leaving when the Chief came up behind him.

"Chief, I was going to talk to you before I left" Hood started. "a few days ago we received a message from Doctor Halsey, she and Spartan-087 had apparently found a Forerunner facility with a cache of technology. I sent Blue Team to back them up, your wife was with them".

"When will they return?" John asked.

"Chief, we sent a battlegroup to retrieve them, all but one of the ships, a prowler, were destroyed by a Covenant force that arrived suddenly. The prowler stayed behind and... the planet exploded. Caused by nukes that Blue Team brought with them. We don't know exactly how they could have caused the planet to break apart but we do know there were no survivors. I'm sorry Chief, she's gone".

--

John sat on the hangar deck, heartbroken over Linda's death. He cut off the external speakers of his armor so no one would hear him cry over his loss. He removed his right gauntlet and starred at his wedding ring. It didn't mean anything anymore. He considered taking it off but he decided against it, even though their marriage was brief it still brought John the greatest joy he ever felt. The ring would continue to remind him of that. John finally removed his helmet and cleared his face with his un-gauntleted hand. Commander Keyes, Sergeant Johnson and The Arbiter came up behind John, noticing him without his helmet.

"Chief, is something wrong?" Keyes asked, noticing his face.

"My wife, she's dead" John muttered.

"Oh my" Keyes said in a quiet voice as she pressed her hand to her mouth. "I didn't know you were married. Was she a Marine?"

"No, a fellow Spartan" John said.

Johnson set a hand on the Chief's shoulder. "Did they say what happened to Linda?"

"She was with Blue Team on some Forerunner world retrieving a cache of technology. The Covenant showed up, they were presumably forced to detonate their nukes to prevent the Covenant from getting their hands on the tech. No one survived".

"What world was this on?" The Arbiter asked, the situation sounded familiar.

"The planet was called Onyx" John said. "Lord Hood told me the specifics of the mission".

"Onyx..." The Arbiter muttered. "I believe I owe it to you, Spartan, to tell you that it was a separatist fleet that went to this Onyx world you speak".

John looked over at The Arbiter, enraged at his words. He leaped forward, tackled The Arbiter to the deck and grabbed his neck

"you bastards killed her!" he screamed as he tightened his grip, determined to avenge Linda.

"Chief, get the hell off him!" Commander Keyes barked.

John didn't listen as he tightened his grip on The Arbiter's throat. Johnson grabbed the Chief and tried to pry him off. But he didn't have the strength to lift a one ton Spartan.

"Spartan, I didn't know" The Arbiter said as he felt his windpipe being squeezed shut.

"You're lying" John hissed, he prepared to snap The Arbiter's neck.

"Over here!" Keyes cried to several Marines who ran over, seeing the action. They assisted Johnson in pulling John off, but he still wouldn't budge. A pair of elites came over and helped the Marines. Johnson managed to pry John's un-gauntleted hand off the arbiter's neck and he let go with the other. The marines and elites pulled the Spartan away and the Chief collapsed on the ground crying.

"What the hell are you starring at!?" Keyes barked to the Marines, "dismissed!"

The Marines filled away, some them whispering about the Chief in tears.

"why the hell are we working with them?" John asked Johnson, "they murdered her".

"Chief, they killed a hell of a lot of people" Johnson said. "You're not the only one to loose someone you care about at the hands of the squids. But if we're going to win this we're going to need The Arbiter's help".

"It would have been easier to accept if it was loyalists that killed her" John said, "but it was the very break away group we've allied with. They killed Blue Team on their own, not taking orders from their damn religion. They still hate us and they're going to stab us in the back as soon as truth is dead".

"We are not" The Arbiter said as he came over. "The ones who killed your mate were lead by an imperial fleet master who was not informed of my agreement with your Commander Keyes. He was killed by one of your fusion weapons his ship recovered from the planet you call Reach. The fleet sent to Onyx was also eliminated when the planet exploded, the fleet Master who ordered his troops to kill your mate is also dead. Had I known of their intentions I would have stopped them. And if our positions were reversed I would have attacked you if it meant avenging my mate".

John stood up and met The Arbiter's gaze.

"Don't think for a second that I accept your words!" John spat. "You have no idea what she meant to me. Don't even think you can just apologize for what your bastard race has done. If we didn't need your help to stop truth I wouldn't rest until your entire separatist group was dead at my feet".

John stormed off and collected his helmet and gauntlet.

"He truly is a demon" The Arbiter said to Sergeant Johnson.

"No" Johnson replied, "he's human".

John found a secluded spot behind several crates of supplies and he sat down.

"_Linda was right, I would jeopardize the mission for her"_ John thought, he had nearly killed The Arbiter and that would have ended the truce between the UNSC and separatists. He was willing to give anything to see her face again, feel her red hair, the warmth of her body against his, her gentle kiss. All of it was just memories for the rest of his life. John looked down at his wedding ring one more time before he snapped his gauntlet back on and donned his helmet. He still had a fight to win, and he would win it for her.

* * *

November 24, 2552

location: Forerunner shield world

Linda sat with her back to a tree examining her un-gauntleted hand, where her wedding ring was. Her helmet was off also and she let the artificial breeze flow across her face. They'd been in the shield world for a couple of weeks and Fred was determined to continue Kurt's mission to find the technologies he and Halsey were seeking.

"_Speak of the devil"_ Linda thought as Halsey sat down next to her.

"I think this is the first time I've seen your face in weeks" Halsey said. "You look like you have something on your mind".

"Its nothing" Linda said as she rubbed the back of her head with her bare hand.

"Linda, what's that on your finger?" Halsey asked.

Linda knew she was caught so she showed Halsey her hand.

"That's a wedding ring" Halsey said as a smile emerged on her face. "John's the lucky man, right?"

"Yeah" Linda replied "we were separated by ONI the day the Covenant attacked Earth. The last I herd he was pursuing the Prophet of Regret's ship".

"Directive 270" Halsey muttered.

"That's right" said Linda, "how did you know?"

"Linda, I helped write it" Halsey confessed.

"You wrote it!?" Linda hissed, her anger slowly rising.

"Not all of it and especially not the secondary directive" said Halsey. "but I suggested there be a contingency plan".

"I can't believe you!" Linda yelled, "treating us like we're not human. Messing with how we feel!"

"Linda, you need to understand..."

"I don't need to understand anything from you!" Linda said as she ran off, crying. She ducked behind a tree, overcome with grief she cried even harder. She accepted the fact that they were never getting out of here. She would never see John again. Her stomach was becoming restless and she promptly threw up and continued to cry.

"Linda, what happened?" Fred asked as he arrived, drawn by Linda's sobs.

"Halsey" she muttered, "she kept us apart". Linda collapsed after that.

--

Linda awoke an hour later, lying on her back. Fred was standing over her, his helmet was missing and he had a serious look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked in a serious tone.

Linda glanced at her wedding ring upon hearing Fred's question. "I don't see how its your business that you know John and I are married".

"I'm not talking about that" Fred said as he thrust Halsey's laptop in front of her, it displayed an MRI and blood scan. "You're five weeks pregnant and you didn't tell anyone. Do you know how much danger we've been in, and you let yourself fight in your condition".

"I'm what!?" Linda screamed as she stood up.

Fred's face changed to mimic Linda's shocked expression. "You didn't know!?"

"No!" Linda yelled, "oh god, Fred". She collapsed into his arms and started crying. "He doesn't know, John's still out there and he doesn't even know".

"Look, Linda, it'll be alright" Fred said. "as soon as John finds out what happened he'll get a ship and come find us. We're getting out of here, I'm certain of that".

"_Fred, do you read?"_ Kelly said over the COM. Fred put his earpiece in and keyed the mic.

"Go ahead, blue-two" Fred replied.

"_Ash and Chief Mendez say they've spotted a smoke plume several clicks away. Wanted to know if you wanted to check it out?" _

"We're on our way, blue-one out" Fred said. "Linda, you ok for this?" he asked.

"What... yeah, Fred" Linda replied.

"Then lets check this out" said Fred as he walked off. Linda collected her helmet and gauntlet and put them both back on. She started to think about everything now.

"_John's disappeared, and left me pregnant"_ Linda thought to herself. "_what if he died trying to get the prophet?"_ Linda quickly banished those ideas from her mind. "_He promised he would see me again, John never breaks his promises". _


End file.
